


Pumpkin Spice Poppy

by Poppifer



Series: Trolls Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer
Summary: A sequel one-shot to "Hugs n Mugs" (my Trolls Coffee Shop AU), but takes place prior to the epilogue - Poppy sprains her ankle at work, and she finds herself having an intimate moment with Branch.Very much no plot, all smut.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Trolls Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821295
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Pumpkin Spice Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. This is a sequel one-shot to my Hugs n Mugs Trolls Coffee Shop AU fic (taking place before the epilogue). You don't HAVE to read it first, but it probably makes a little bit more sense if you do. Art for this AU can be found on my Instagram @Poppifer or #TrollsCoffeeShopAU.
> 
> Enjoy!

Branch tried to peek out the window of the Hugs N Mugs shop. Rain, leaves, and wind stormed outside, not a soul could be seen from his view. He quietly turned the “Come on in! We’re Open!” sign to “We’re Closed! Seeya tomorrow!” He let out a exhale, another day finished, another evening to spend with his favorite person. He turned around to see his co-worker and girlfriend Poppy, mopping the floor hastily so she could wrap up for the day.

“Man that was such a crazy day, I’m glad it’s over,” she chuckled, “Thanks for saving my butt with old lady Griffin. She gets so mad if she thinks you didn’t give her the right number of espresso shots.”

“You know I am happy to do anything for your butt,” he smirked and Poppy snorted in response.

“Sly one, boy toy,” She laughed, twirling the mop in her hands, “Let’s wrap this up so we can head out.” She began to mop faster, as Branch started to clean the tables.

Poppy threw all of her energy into her mopping, singing a song in her heart while she went. Branch watched her from the corner of his eye, enjoying such a sweet moment of Poppy being completely herself. She was so dang beautiful, and he beamed whenever he remembered that she was his girlfriend. It was a weird thing to accept but after his previous mundane relationship, he wanted to savor every small moment with her.

For so many unexpected reasons, this would be an incredibly memorable evening.

Poppy slipped. Usually, she was great at catching herself, but tonight she slipped and fell and certainly did not catch herself. 

“Yipes!” She squeaked on the way down.

Within a heartbeat, Branch rushed over to her aid, checking her vitals like a lovesick fool. She landed awkwardly on her ankle and it started to ache.

“I don’t think it’s broken, maybe just a sprain,” he mumbled as he felt her forehead, and she sighed.

“Should we head to the doctor?” She winced.

The two of them looked to the door, but the rain was pouring harder than before. Lighting struck, you know, for dramatic effect. Branch shook his head, “I don’t think we should take you out here, likely you’ll slip again. Maybe the weather will calm down in a bit? Can I get you some water? Maybe ice? Food? I’ll make you anything.” His hand touched her face softly, and she leaned into it and sighed.

“I could use some ice for the ankle, and a pumpkin spice latte from my favorite barista,” she whispered.

Branch shook his head, “I mean Biggie went home, but I could call him and ask him to come back …”

She laughed and punched him in the shoulder, “YOU are my favorite barista, ya goof.”

He chuckled, “I mean I know that, but I didn’t want to assume,” he looked at her, “Do you mind if I pick you up? I think putting you on the counter in the back will be the safest spot for you to sit. All the chairs are already put away and all -.”

“Yeah that works for me,” Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch’s neck, as he picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, resulting in a warm smile from both of them.

He brought her into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack, and wrapped it around her ankle. She winced from the pain, and he sighed, “Let me go make that PSL for you, don’t move, ok?”

Poppy nodded and waited patiently as Branch went to make her drink.

Branch thought about his game plan. How was he going to get her to safety in this rain? He could call a friend and ask for help, but it was fairly late in the evening. He wasn’t sure what any of their friends could do besides hold an umbrella up. As he finished making the drink, the power shuttered off.

“Great,” he groaned, as he went back to the kitchen.

“Branch?!” Poppy yelled through the dark.

“I’m right here, I got your drink,” he pulled a flashlight out and was able to illuminate part of the room, “Let me check the fuse,” he brought her the drink, she sipped it quietly as he went to investigate.

Branch went through their fuses and couldn’t flip anything back on. A quick glance outside seemed to indicate the rest of the neighborhood might have lost power as well thanks to the rain. He sighed, defeated, “This evening is really doing its best to make our lives difficult. I was ready to go home and snuggle,” he pouted as he walked back to Poppy, “Are you doing ok? How’s the ankle?”

Poppy nodded, “It’s ok, still sore, but the ice is helping. The drink is wonderful,” she inhaled the scent of pumpkin spice, “It makes me feel so cozy. Snuggling you would have been a lovely evening.”

He smiled warmly at her. The scent of the drink combined with Poppy’s natural scent mixed in the air, making his whole body feel cozy. He once again put his hand to her face, stroking it softly, “Just being with you makes for a lovely evening. Sprained ankle and power outage be damned.”

She set her cup aside and smirked at him.

“What?” He gave her a big smile, enjoying seeing her light mood despite the situation.

“You know we can snuggle right here,” she winked, and before he could respond she pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Branch’s shock melted into a smile, she tasted so sweet and soft, it felt like diving into a freshly baked pumpkin pie. He momentarily thought it would be a short kiss, but Poppy’s hands found their way into his hair, pulling him deeper. Her leg without the sprain wrapped around his waist, locking them together effortlessly. He softly put his hands to her face and smiled into her kiss.

Poppy was a little more forceful. Branch almost always smelled like coffee, especially towards the end of a shift, and the smokey scent drove her crazy. She tightened her grip into his hair, doing her best to pull him down. He laughed, giving her a slight tickle.

“Are you sure you-” he gestured to her ankle, but she snuck her tongue into his mouth and his words were lost. His mind went soft, quickly distracted by her taste and touch.

Her hands abandoned his hair and went for his bow tie, slowly untying it and tossing it to the side, moving down to unbutton his shirt. He could feel her mischievous smile forming, they both knew what she was trying to do. Branch pulled away, trying to swim out of his haze of Poppy lust.

“Poppy,” he tried to clear his mind, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, “Is this a good idea?”

A good idea to have sex? Certainly, this wouldn’t have been their first time. They had been together for a while now and had been incredibly intimate during that time. Branch blushed at the thought. He and Lolli were close in their first year of dating, but sex had drastically decreased the following two years to a point where a hug would have felt like the huge sexual victory of the month. In contrast, Poppy was very much active and very much interested in Branch. It was a surprising and welcomed change. Branch still felt a little bit intimidated and embarrassed, trying to keep up with Poppy and understand why she found him even remotely appealing. Poppy would try to explain via caressing and kissing, to which he would eventually agree, alright, perhaps he was worthy of her touch (of course he was).

However, they had not had sex in the cafe where they worked. Biggie would be unsettled if he ever found out, and definitely grossed out. Peppy would probably kill Branch. However, the concept was positively alluring to both of them. No one was at work, there were no cameras in this area, and the rain was pouring so hard, certainly, no one would walk in on them.

Poppy’s nose grazed against his chin, “All my ideas are good ideas,” and she started to slowly continue unbuttoning his shirt, giving him eye contact as an open door if he wanted to stop right there. She reached for his apron, “What do you think?”

“Not sure what I think matters,” he looked down, not surprised to find his own tent, begging for attention, “I don’t want to hurt your ankle or any part of you.” Her hand reached down and lightly touched him through the outside of his pants, he winced immediately as she licked her lips.

“I think we can work around that,” she grabbed her own bow tie and yanked it off, tossing it away, and beginning to unbutton her own top, “Maybe this will help,” she snickered.

While he was distracted by her movements towards her top, she slowly reached over to swipe whipped cream off her pumpkin spice, dropping a little bit of cream on his lips. He laughed and batted her away, but she swooped in and licked it off his mouth. He melted at the touch of her tongue and dove back into her kiss.

He helped her untie her apron, letting it fall to the floor, and wrapped his arms around her back as she continued to unbutton. His hands moved to help her push her top off her body, softly caressing her chest and fiddling with trying to remove her bra. She squeaked in approval as his hands roamed across her chest, feeling like she was being softly zapped by the electricity between them.

Her bra fell onto the counter, and he smirked at her, dipping his finger into her latte, and dabbing whipped cream onto her breasts. She gave a laugh at the gesture, which turned into a gasp as he leaned in to suck the cream off of her. He proceeded slowly, taking his time to lick every inch. Offering her a seductive glance as she looked down at him. His free hands grazing the sides of her body, thumbs pressing in deeper, slowly aiming for her intact pants.

She tried to wiggle them off but she winced in pain from her ankle. He paused, soft and caring eyes immediately jumping up to her with concern.

“Are you ok?” He immediately inspected her ankle carefully. He slowly helped her take her pant leg over the injury, quietly murmuring, “Please tell me to stop if it’s too much, I’m more than happy to focus elsewhere.”

She shook her head, the touching was driving her crazy, and she panted through his touches, “No, no, this is fine,” she grabbed at his hair, “Please,” her eyes begged at him, and his face flushed.

As he finished taking her pants off, he slowly kissed his way up her leg, sucking and licking and nuzzling as he aimed for her underwear, “I guess we might as well get this off while I’m down here,” he chuckled. He nuzzled his nose to kiss her inner thigh, before surprising her by pushing her underwear aside and giving her a long and slow lick.

She made an embarrassing noise somewhere between a yelp, gasp, and laugh. She squeezed her thighs around his head, trying her best to get in a position where she could grind back against the movements of his tongue. She gasped again as he smiled and circled his tongue. Taking a moment to suck her in the spots that brought out the best noises. She moaned and thrust her hips, pulled his hair, and let out a gasp that shook her. She rode it out, letting sweat drop off her forehead, before grabbing his face and pulling him up into another kiss. He smiled, as she finally wiggled the remains of her underwear off, dropping them into a pile on the floor.

He pulled back momentarily and examined her, “You’re gorgeous,” he looked into her eyes, and then he laughed, “And I’m overdressed,” he gestured to his clothing, which was a haphazard mess but still largely in tack.

He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a condom, “Yeah?” He smiled at her, which resulted in a surprised laugh from both of them.

“Am I screwing you so much, that you’ve actually started to prepare by keeping condoms in your work pants?” She giggled, her body flushed a deep magenta as he smirked back and kissed her nose.

“Dating you has taught me to be prepared for anything,” he shrugged as he started to take off his pants and boxers, his erection standing proud and ready for her.

She smiled and grabbed the condom from his hands, “Let me do the honors,” she opened it up and started to roll it down his length. She gave him a wink as she reached the bottom, gently cupping him, as he let out a soft moan he had been holding in.

She angled herself closer to the edge of the counter, and he held his breath as he held her steady and prepared himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly, eliciting a gasp from both of them. He looked into her eyes, seeing a reflection of love from his own face, and began to move slowly, and with confidence. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingers into his back, as he held a hand onto the counter to hold them up, he laced his other fingers into her hair and pushed his face into her shoulder. With every movement, his moans vibrated against her skin. They found a perfect rhythm for the two of them, their recent deep level of comfort with one another showcasing itself proudly. He pounded into her with so much passion, whispering “I love you”s like a prayer, as she gasped his name in his ear.

The rain was still falling outside, giving them a beat to go off of. He followed it earnestly, taking moments to enjoy her noises and his own. It was still dark, making them feel like they were the only souls in the world, riding this wave and connecting deeply together.

She let out a scream, and he almost pulled back in concern, fearing he had hit her ankle. Upon looking up at her, he was treated to the most beautiful sight of the love of his life, rolling and moaning through an orgasm he helped her reach. The sight brought him to gasp, immediately causing him to orgasm in return. He held her tightly, feeling the sweat shared between the two of them, letting each other roll through until their bodies calmed down. Breathing hard, he helped her safely lay down onto the counter, pulling himself out as he tried his best to catch his breath.

A moment went by, he cleaned himself up and found a way to discreetly dispose of the condom. He turned to see Poppy sitting up, her head leaning to the side, admiring him. He blushed at her reaction, and shyly walked back to her, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Do you need help getting your clothes back on?” He chuckled, offering her underwear. She laughed, snatched it out of his hands and shrugged, “If you insist!”

They both giggled as they helped each other back into their clothes. Her ankle was arguably not improved, but the rain was starting to slow down. He helped her off the counter, made sure to strongly disinfect the entire space, and fell into another kissing and laughing fit with one another.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Branch shook his head, “You bring out a side of me I never would have predicted.”

She smiled and nudged him, “I think we bring out the best in each other.”

The power flickered back on. Branch picked Poppy up, preparing to carry her through the remains of the rain back home.

Poppy nuzzled into Branch, giving him little kisses as they went. This brought him memories of the last time he carried her home at a late hour. He held her tight and kissed her on the forehead, happy to take her back to their home.


End file.
